The Magic Within Thy Blood
by Enzeru no Yami
Summary: Hitomi now lives happily in Fanelia and what's this a letter from Hogwarts! another crossover from me EscaHP this time, please R&R! Chapter 9 tweaked!
1. Curious happenings in Fanelia

The Magic Within Thy Blood

Chapter one: It begins

~Gaea~

It was a beautiful day, and Fanelia was flourishing under the reign of Lord Van Slanzar de Fanel and Lady Hitomi Kanzaki de Fanel. The young monarchs were married on a beautiful April afternoon two weeks after the king's 19th birthday; no one would ever forget the wedding where the newlyweds were showered with rose petals of every color. For the first time in centuries the Royalty of every country was present under a new treaty to preserve the peace and prosperity of Gaea. Van was happily keeping his promise to his brother, Folken, and ruling Fanelia with a gentle hand (with Hitomi's help of course.) Today was six months after their wedding, but if you asked anyone living in the castle who ever went by the King and Queen's bedroom they would tell you that it was like their monarchs were married yesterday. Not to mention that everyone had to be moved from within forty feet of their rooms to ever get some sleep. But today was an average day meaning you could find the Lord and Lady sitting in the King's throne making out like teenagers, why you ask? Because they were once again hiding from the King's advisors, they somehow didn't grasp that the Lord and Lady would hide in the last place his advisors would look. Van and Hitomi were talking while they made out usually about small things but today they were discussing the marketplace and the new permits that had to be developed this year. The permits required that every portable shop was in its proper place and that the shops were rotated every two years to allow equal business opportunities. Many of the shopkeepers were unhappy with this new development but wouldn't dare speak out against the King who had lowered the taxes to promote trade in Fanelia. Besides if they didn't have a permit then they didn't have a spot and would have to wait another two years to buy one to get a spot. It was the law, several of the shopkeepers tried to buy spaces outside the marketplace but found it to be very expensive and difficult to come by a good space. 

"Van" she moaned slightly as his tongue caressed her neck lightly and he buried his face into her neck, "I don't think that we should be skipping this meeting, what if they try to raise taxes again?"

"Then we'll lower them again and send the idiot who made the final decision without our knowledge into exile never to return to Fanelia again. You know that Hitomi, our advisors know that and the people know that. It will never happen again."

"I suppose but we should get back to the meeting…" he ran his tongue up her ear, she shivered and stopped protesting.

"My Lord and Lady, the representative from Daedalus, Lord Daemon of Daea, nefew of the king, wishes an audience with you both." Van groaned and lifted Hitomi off his lap and into her throne watching as she tastefully rearranged her skirts before nodding to him that she was ready.

"He request is granted, show him in." The courier bowed and gestured for the doors to open and the Lord Daemon of Daea entered in all of his pompous over priced glory. This man truly made Van sick to his stomach not to mention a bit angry when his Lordship let his eyes roam over Hitomi's body before bowing to them both and stating his business.

"King Van and Lady Hitomi, I come to you with a request to allow Daedalian troops hunt and kill a dragon that has been terrorizing our mutual border." Hitomi let an expression of disgust cross her features.

"Dragons don't attack unless provoked, I suggest that you pull your troops from the border and allow them to continue in peace. They do not leave Fanelia because of its fertile hunting grounds, Daedalus has nothing to offer them so they don't cross the border. I think a better question to ask is why your troops are manifesting on the border." Lord Daemon paled and said,

"You see Lord Van … uh … there is this medicinal plant that grows on the border and it is practically the only known cure for an illness that is sweeping my land of Daea. We just wish to cure our people of this disease but the dragon won't let us near the plants growing area."

"By our mutual border there is a dragon's nest and a few kilometer's away there is a dragon's graveyard. You wouldn't be trying to steal energists would you LORD Daemon?" Lord Daemon started to tremble violently,

"Of course not! We just want the plant."

"Lord Daemon, we sell all the medicinal plants that are in Fanelia's forests in the marketplace. I suggest you find out what kind of plant it is and then to come back to discuss what is a fair price to pay for it. If you still wish to kill the dragon while invading it's nest, I will be forced to place my soldiers on the border to keep the dragon's nest and graveyard safe. I will tell your uncle of your behavior on our mutual border in the next meeting unless you quit entering Fanelian forests without my permission. Is this understood?"

"Uncle will be very displeased that you are threatening me, the dragon is causing vast problems and hurting people! You will speak with him next!" Lord Daemon exited the room with a flourish and the doors slammed behind him.

"Idiot."

"Agreed darling, now where were we?" Van placed her back on his lap, "Now I remember we were right … here?!" A flash of light erupted in the middle of the throne room leaving a scroll behind on the floor. Hitomi jumped off of Van's lap and removed the scroll from the floor, it bore the symbol of Hogwarts. "What the heck? Why would they be contacting me?"

So what do you all think? I hope that it's good, the idea was a little harder to put on paper when I got down to writing it. This is just a teaser please R&R and tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: No escaflowne doesn't belong to me *sigh* not even this computer is mine. Oh and Harry Potter doesn't belong to me either lucky rich lady.

Ja Ne!

Enzeru No Yami


	2. A letter and the prospect of a meeting

The Magic Within Thy Blood

From the last chapter

"What the heck? Why would they be contacting me?"

Chapter two: A letter and the prospect of a meeting

"Hogwarts?" Van waved his hand at the guards and they left without a word. "I thought you were done with that school?"

"So did I." She waved her hand over the scroll and the seal magically broke and the scroll floated before Hitomi and Van –he had moved behind her and placed his arms around her waist-

~Letter~

Dear Lady Hitomi Kanzaki de Fanel,

Congratulations on your marriage to his majesty, we realize that you wished for your privacy but we are in desperate need of a new DADA teacher because of Mr. Quiggle's involvement with He who shall not be named. Because of your academic record at Hogwarts and your brother's second year of attendance at Hogwarts beginning this year, we have decided that, with your consent of course, that you would be the best choice for the position. We understand that you majored in divination but we believe you would be an adapt DADA teacher for the upcoming year. Please meet Professor Dumbledore in his office tomorrow morning – the password will be butterscotch pudding – and please wear your plain black robes. We apologize for the gross inconvenience and in regard to the lack of notice we have prepared all of the years lesson plans in advance.

Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress

Another piece of paper appeared out of no where, it seemed that a time charm had been placed on it to appear as soon as they were done reading the first letter/summons.

~2nd letter~

My dearest daughter,

I think that it would be a good idea for you to become the new DADA teacher. We would finally be able to spend some quality time together with your brother in his second year at Hogwarts. Your husband is also welcome to stay at Hogwarts for as long as he wishes if you accept.

I expect to see you soon,

Love father.

P.S. I still need to meet your husband since my work kept me from coming to Japan during his frequent visits in the past two years. If he's reading this I'd like him to know that I will skin him alive if he ever hurts my little girl.

Hitomi and Van stared at the last line of her father's letter,

"Hitomi whatever you wish to do is alright with me. I know how much you miss your father because of his job. And besides we could spend our evenings, weekends and holidays together." His voice dropped to a low whisper and he placed his lips close to her ear, "And you wouldn't have to listen to my advisors preach about having a baby in the next year." His voice returned to it's normal volume "Your father was joking about skinning me alive right?"

"That is a very strong case, I guess it wouldn't hurt to go talk with Professor Dumbledore. Maybe daddy will even begin to like you Van! He'll be able to see how wonderful you are and stop resenting you for taking his little girl away. And there is a spell to skin someone but I don't think he's serious. I know the counter-curse if he is serious." 

"So it's settled you will go to Hogwarts tomorrow morning." He turned her around and pulled her into a tight hug. "I will miss you every moment you aren't in my arms though."

Hitomi just giggled, "it should be okay as long as I don't have to sleep alone darling."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Hitomi stayed in his arms for a few more minutes before pulling away, "I should go air out my robes and pack for my stay there. I'll have to make sure that Professor Dumbledore understands our social calendar, we can't have you skipping all social engagements because you don't want to go alone."

"Can you truly blame me? When you are there I have someone witty and beautiful to talk with. Not to mention that having the Seeress of the Mystic Moon and the heroine of Gaea as my blushing bride keeps all the single – and married – women from telling me all the pros of divorcing you and marrying them." Hitomi's jaw dropped and she was about to say something when Van placed a finger on her lips, "They don't understand that you are my soul mate as well as my wife. Besides they would bankrupt Fanelia with their shopping habits, I honestly think that's all they do after they get married, shop and get pregnant. Speaking of …"

"Don't even go there darling. We'll have a baby when we have a baby, would you like to explain to my father why his daughter ALREADY has a baby? He's still getting used to the idea of us getting married when I was only 18 could you imagine telling my father that he's going to be a grandfather when I haven't even turned twenty-one? It's majorly frowned upon in England to be married before the age of twenty and to have a baby… in Japan it's not that big of a deal. Most women were married at the age of 18 or even 16 if it was an arranged marriage and having a baby well it's supported if the woman is married. But if I do get pregnant we'll have to tell him and deal with it as it happens." After one last kiss Hitomi left Van standing alone in the throne room.

AN- Well it's decided Hitomi is going to be a legend and have graduated Hogwarts still two years prior of course they won't know anything about her being a Queen or a true Seeress…yet.

I am trying a new writing style, 3rd person. I usually play a character in each different scene to get the effect I want. Sorry the chapter is so short I don't feel like adding anymore since I'm in a really bad mood. (In case you're wondering I was supposed to meet a guy tonight to go swimming and he didn't show that's why I'm updating this early, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind tomorrow in class. I'm very upset about that right now since it was HIS idea, and HE was the one who cajoled me into going and HE didn't show up and HE didn't even CALL.) And I want to do this is proper segments like next chapter will be Hitomi's meeting with Prof. Dumbledore and her moving into Hogwarts.

You may try to guess who Hitomi's father is but I'll only tell you if you are right and then it's a well kept secret until I announce it several chapters in the future. Those of you who know my flair for irony probably have a good guess on who her father is.

If you want to be placed on my update mailing list please leave your email addy in a review or email me at dark_angel481@hotmail.com and I'll place you on the list.

One other not (you are all probably getting sick of my author notes by now -_-' ) Silver Sea Star UP-FREAKING-DATE your stories!!!! You too Meghanna Starsong I'm not a very patient authoress when it comes to pure gold stories being un updated for long periods of time.

Ja Ne!

Enzeru No Yami

November 18, 2002


	3. Chapter 3

From the last chapter

After one last kiss Hitomi left Van standing alone in the throne room.

Chapter 3

To be inserted later if I remember

This was the day, it was … normal the sun was shining, the birds were singing and yet it wasn't normal. Today Hitomi had her meeting with Professor Dumbledore and it would be a while before everything was normal again. As King of Fanelia I couldn't just disappear of the face of Gaea for months at a time without raising some concerns and plots against Fanelia. The sun was just rising so Hitomi was still sleeping peacefully in my arms. We talked all night figuring out a social schedule including the events that we couldn't miss out of respect for the other monarchs and personal requests. I would really miss her around the castle by day she had already … 'charmed' -was that the word?- something she called a port key so I could come to the school every night so we could spend some quality time together and make intelligent decisions regarding Fanelia's future. After all she was the only one of my advisors that I trusted with my life and to run Fanelia. She started to stir beside me and opened her beautiful green eyes and smiled at me.

"Is it morning already?"

"Just barely my love, the suns rising would you like to watch it with me?" She rose up and allowed me to place a robe on her slender shoulders, she smiled innocently as she threw a pair of pants at my head. I caught the pants and after putting them on, placed my arm around her shoulders and led her onto the balcony.

"Van?"

"Yes Hitomi?"

"My going back to Earth for the school year isn't going to place stress on our marriage is it?"

"Hitomi you don't have to worry about a thing we'll see each other as often as we can and besides I know politics make you edgy and a little stressed out. This can be your break from politics, you'll probably have a lot that will need your immediate attention."

"I guess, but you'll always remember that I love you right?"

"I could never forget my love." He lowered her head and kissed her as the sun finally rose from beneath the mountains, showering the pair with a red glow.

~Several hours later~

"Milady, where do you wish all these cloaks to be placed?" It was Rose her personal handmaiden.

"Place all the cloaks and hooded capes into the chest, I'll be needing the dark green cloak for tomorrow night."

"Milady, where are you going tomorrow night? The whole castle just knows that you are leaving for a while to the Mystic Moon and you won't be back for a while." Hitomi halted her folding.

"Well Rose I'm going to visit my father, mother and brother for a little while."

"Are you and His Majesty fighting Milady?"

"No not at all, something has come up, it's nothing too serious but my presence is required for a while. I'll still be attending state functions I just won't be here all the time."

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"It's a little complicated and I really should keep it as much of a secret as possible."

"I understand completely Milady. Nothing we spoke of shall leave this room."

"Thank you Rose, and one more thing."

"Anything Milady."

"Could you spray my perfume in the room every few days it'll keep Van from getting cranky."

"Of course Milady."

"And …"

"Yes Milady?"

"Could you make sure that if single ladies come by to see Van that they be in rooms far away from here? I'm afraid that they wish to replace me as the Queen of Fanelia and Van's wife."

"I'll make sure of that personally Milady. Although I don't believe that any of the single ladies would have the gall (AN1) to make such a suggestion. You're the only woman who's ever made Lord Van happy."

"Thank you Rose, you've put my mind at ease. Oh I must be getting to my meeting. Rose could you finish up here?"

"Of course Milady, do you really need to take that stick with you?" I looked at the wand in my hand,

"Yes I do, I haven't needed it in years but I need it now. Goodbye for now Rose, I should be back in a few hours." I swept out into the corridor in my white dress that reached my ankles with the modest neckline, my green half cape swirling behind me as I quickly walked through the halls with the echo of my high heels bouncing off the walls. I saw Van exiting from the Council Chamber in a huff. And ran to catch up with his long stride. "Van? What happened in there?" He stopped and placed his arms around me,

"Hitomi it's nothing for you to be worrying about, my council doesn't want you to be away from the castle they brought up our marriage documents to try to make you stay in Fanelia."

"It is something for me to worry about Van, you know that I'm not making up an elaborate story to go and have a passionate affair and they know that as well. I will take care of everything okay?"

"What do you propose my love?"

"I'll make them forget about their objections to my little trip. Don't ask me how, you probably wouldn't like to here about it." I placed my finger on his lips while I finished my sentence before kissing him gently. He reacted to the touch of my lips with a few touches of his own and the wrapping of his arms around my waist. "I have to go to my meeting, I'll see you later today okay?"

"Of course, I'll miss you. And the advisors?"

"Don't worry I won't forget about them, and I'll miss you too." I pulled from his embrace and smiled at him before apparating out of the castle and Hogwarts' Great Hall. Professor McGonagall was waiting for me.

"Hello Hitomi, it's been a few years."

"Yes it has Minerva, can you show me to Headmaster Dumbledore's office? I seem to have forgotten where it was."

"Of course my dear, have you decided whether or not to take the position?"

"I think I shall take the position but I must be able to attend all the necessary functions in Fanelia, many women would willingly take my place while I'm gone." She stopped at a statue of a gargoyle.

"The password is shortbread cookies. I'll be seeing you around then Hitomi?"

"Yes you will, goodbye Minerva." I turned to the gargoyle as she walked away,

"Shortbread Cookies." I mounted the staircase and entered Headmaster Dumbledore's office. "Headmaster?"

"I'm right here Lady Fanelia." He came down the staircase and warmly embraced her. "How have you been child?"

"I've been great, I got married and I'm making a difference on a planetary scale."

"Have you made your decision child?"

"Yes I shall teach this year as the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, but I'll need to be able to go to all the necessary royal functions."

"Of course that shall not be a problem is there anything else?"

"Yes," I blushed slightly, "It will be … difficult for my husband and I to spend so much time apart from one another. Would it be possible for him to come here every night so we can spend some time together?" He smiled at me.

"Of course, there will be no problem with that, just charm a port key for him to use and everything will be fine. Here come with me and I'll show you your classroom and suite, for your stay at Hogwarts."

"That sounds great Professor, is my father here yet?" They left his office together and started to walk towards the professor's wing.

"Yes he's been here for the past week trying to get all set up, he spent most of the summer at your home in London (AN2) getting your brother ready for his second year. He is still working on his undercover work so you may find it to be the best not to reveal your ties with him to the entire school body."

"It probably would be best, they would feel quite uncomfortable with me if they figured out who my father was. I guess it would be the best idea to hide that Mamoru is my brother as well."

"It probably would be for the best, what do you wish to be introduced as to the students?" I bit my lip.

"By my maiden name, as Professor Kanzaki. That would promote the best reaction from the students, since I was a former Gryffidor."

"Here is your room and the classroom is two doors down the hall on the right by Professor McGonagall's classroom, it has a gold plaque with your name on it. And everything has already been set up for your first lessons and the lesson plans will be on your desk, the first weeks notes are in this envelope." He presented me with an envelope I hadn't seen him carrying, "you will need to be familiar with the lessons you will be teaching all years."

"Of course I expected as much. When should I arrive?"

"You can arrive the day of the feast, my only wish is that you are present for the feast. So you can be introduced to the rest of the students and teachers."

"Are there any special precautions being taken this year with You-Know-Who's actions last year?"

"We are limiting the trips to every second and fourth week every month and having at least four students per group and shorter trips to Hogsmead. There will also be a night for the parents to discuss any and all concerns with the teachers. You'll be very popular that night I'm afraid most of the parents will be looking to you and me to protect the students."

"Of course, what day will this be on?"

"September 2, the day after classes start."

"Oh dear, I have a party that I must attend at 9 o'clock that night, I'll probably be able to attend both."

"The parent's night will start at 7 o'clock so it should be fine."

"I should be going Headmaster, it was great seeing you again. I'll be back tomorrow for the feast. Goodbye Headmaster." I apparated from Hogwarts leaving Headmaster Dumbledore alone in the hallway.

"This will be a difficult year for you, little one. But I know everything will be alright we are all strong enough to deal with what is to come."

AN1-Gall is constantly used in Shakespeare's plays, in the context it would mean courage.

AN2- I'm AU ing this story like crazy so please don't assume very much about the pasts of ANY of the characters, it's a very hard crossover to write and I'm trying to make it as easy as possible for me and you.

Wow I'm finally done this chapter sorry it took me so long but I got a little sidetracked, I actually wrote the first part of this chapter while I was at work. Please R&R I love feedback.


	4. Chapter 4

From the last chapter

"This will be a difficult year for you, little one. But I know everything will be alright we are all strong enough to deal with what is to come."

Chapter 4

~ At platform 9 ¾ ~

"Ohh! Where are they?!" A girl exclaimed as she paced on the platform, she was THE second year brainiac and probably would be for the rest of her life. Yes it was Hermoine Granger, the Gryffindor that memorized all her schoolbooks and could study 20 hours a day if she wished. Suddenly pandemonium erupted at the portal entrance, the Weasley's have arrived with Harry. I should've guessed. Of course he would go to the Burrow for vacation, after all the Dursley's HATED him.

"Hermoine!" It was Ron as he raced ahead with Harry as Percy was fighting the last bits of a losing battle to control everyone. And was Fred or George trying frantically to open a corked glass bottle? Poor poor Ginny it was her FIRST year she looks like she's about to run away screaming. Too bad I couldn't dwell on this thought because at that exact moment Ron reached me and PICKED me up! "How was your summer Hermoine?"

"Fine, do you mind putting me down now Ron? I'm wearing a skirt!" He gently placed me on my feet.

"Okay, we had a blast! Not only did we freak out the Dursley's but we got to spend the whole summer practice our quidditch!" Bleh quidditch, what incredible fun! They started to move into the train with Ginny in tow waving to her parents are they left.

"Hermoine have you heard who our teacher for defense against the dark arts is?"

"Well I've heard that it's a past student, apparently she, well I think it's a woman if my information is correct, was HEAD girl and a prefect for most of her years at Hogwarts."

"Well I hope that means that he/she isn't evil."

"Well well well, if it isn't Potter's little gang. With a new member!" Ginny just cowered in the corner as Draco Malfoy and his 'gang' approached.

"That's my sister Malfoy stay away from her."

"As if I would go near her, I do have my standards you know." Ron face went red with anger and was about to retort when… the conductor called for everyone to board the train.

"No comeback? I expected that much from a Weasley." Draco stalked away to the train to find a compartment. I grabbed Ron's arm,

"Let's just go find a compartment. He isn't worth getting mad over Ron." Ron didn't respond and we all boarded the train with our luggage. The ride went quickly we spoke about our summers and I consoled Ginny, she was still very nervous about her first year at Hogwarts. We soon returned to our former conversation, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher.

"Hermione where did you get all your information?"

"There was a newsletter that went out to all the muggle-born students didn't you read it Harry?" He answered with a mute shake of his head; "Well it said that we weren't to worry this year because the new teacher was a very kind and considerate person as well as a former student of Hogwarts and a former prefect. It didn't mention his/her name but I looked at the book Hogwarts: A History and checked for all the prefects from the last few years and their last known whereabouts. Only a few of the women in that list didn't have current job placements in the wizarding world. All the men did." Jaws were on the floor in the whole compartment.

"Hermione you do realize that you were on SUMMER VACATION and didn't have to do projects right?"

"It wasn't a project I was just curious, besides we'll find out at dinner and it gave me something intellectual to do instead of play quidditch all summer. Did you two at LEAST get your assignments done for all your classes?" Ron put his hand on my shoulder,

"Dear Hermione, that's what tonight is for." Hermione's jaw dropped and her eyes widened but she said nothing, as she mentally revised all the notes that she memorized last year in order to help her two BEST friends get good marks on their homework. They soon arrived at Hogwarts and went to the feast. There was an empty chair beside Professor Snape where the DADA teacher usually sat. It isn't possible that I'm wrong is it? During the sorting I started to talk with Mamoru Kanzaki or at least I think that's what his name is, I knew him from last year but he just seemed a little too unfocused for me. But we started talking and I realized that he wasn't unfocused he was just nervous! Nervous about talking to girls, apparently he had an older sister who got married a few months ago to a really rich guy and SHE was a former prefect and HEAD GIRL! It MUST be her who's coming to teach DADA.

"Is your sister the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Mamoru looked up at me,

"I'm not supposed to say anything, the Ministry of Magic has placed a ban on locator charms to find her because only family members are allowed to find and visit her."

"Why isn't her position in the books? Why would the Ministry of Magic hide her?"

"She's not living in Wizard England or anywhere where magic is allowed. She's supposed to keep her abilities quiet and it's easiest if letters and people just don't appear out of the sky." The sorting of the new first years proceeding efficiently and Professor Dumbledore stood up to make his announcements, 

"I hope that you all had a great summer vacation and are looking forward to the new school year. We have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher who has not arrived yet." There was a column of bluish white light between the house and head tables and when it receded a woman wearing a long green cloak was standing turned away from the students. She lowered her hood, and nodded her head to the professors before turning towards the students, allowing Professor Dumbledore to finish announcing her. "Professor Kanzaki, I knew you always had a flair for the dramatic."

"I apologize for my tardiness Professor, I was tying up some loose ends." Her Fanelian accent and vibrant voice flowed easily through the room.

"No apologizes required Professor. Professor Kanzaki was a prefect for three of her seven years at Hogwarts and was the Head girl for her seventh year. Some of you may remember her, or have heard of her. Well enough introductions, Let's eat!" Hitomi joined the professors at the head table as the plates all filled. Hermione and half the Gryffindor table turned to Mamoru,

"THAT's your sister?!" Was the question most often voiced at the table.

"Yeah it is, I haven't seen her in six months she looks great." Oliver Wood stood up and walked over to where Mamoru was sitting.

"I remember Hitomi, she was like a Goddess. She was always very kind and helpful, although for the life of me I don't understand why she went to most of the dances with a Malfoy."

"She usually went because she loved dances and her boyfriend, actually her husband now, couldn't come."

"She's married?!"

"Yeah she got married six months ago, it was a splendid wedding. It took two years to plan and lasted around three hours, well the ceremonies anyway."

"Three HOURS?! Why did it take so long?"

"I'm afraid that I'm forbidden to say."

"Forbidden? Okay Mamoru. Is she different from before?"

"She's a lot happier, apparently this guy spends every waking moment trying to make her happy. In the months we were staying with him to plan the wedding he was a perfect gentlemen, my father even approved of him. Not to mention he buys her outrageous gifts."

"Like what, Hitomi has never seemed like a material person to me."

"His first wedding present to her was a simple gold necklace with over a dozen one carat emeralds and diamonds embedded in it." Jaws dropped all around the table. "She just smiled at him and asked him to fasten the clasp around her neck and thanked him. Then she scolded him for spending so much money on her. His response was pretty unique too, he said 'I can't help but spending money on you, I wanted to find the perfect token to demonstrate my love for you.' My mother then enveloped him in a hug and called him son and asked my father why he say things like that to her."

"He must be rich."

"Pretty rich although he doesn't act like it, he's very down to earth and polite. He practically the exact opposite of Malfoy." 'I wonder why he's forbidden to answer questions about his sister's disappearance. I wonder how she could have been friends with a Malfoy.' I looked up at the teacher's table and saw her laughing gaily at one of the other professors jokes, she looks very nice and comfortable in her surroundings. What are you hiding Professor?

AN- I would like to mention the addition of a new muse!!! *Waits for cheering and pouts when only faint clapping is heard* Traitors. Well her name is Caliope and she's a close friend of mine. She's also a Harry Potter fan that knows more about Harry Potter than I do so she knows more than their names and what happened in the movies. I'm so happy that I have a new muse.

I realize this is a really sucky ending to this chapter I'm afraid I just ran out of steam towards the end, not to mention it took a lot of willpower just to finish this chapter. I've been working out the last few chapters in my head and unfortunately don't have much for the chapters right now.

I realized that in the last chapter I misspelt Gryffindors, in the future could someone at least TELL me when I make a mistake like that? It's quite embarrassing. 

I have a new contest to announce! I'm looking for a name for Draco's older brother and if you win I'll give you a brief summary for each new chapter as it comes out with my version of the author's alert. And your name gets mentioned in my next chapter. The names have to be submitted by Saturday January 18, 2003 to be submitted into the contest. Caliope and I will be the judges we also accept bribes.

Thank you all for your encouraging reviews, some days it's the only thing that keeps me typing… And don't forget about my mailing list please leave your email addy in a review or email if you prefer to be added and emailed whenever I update this story.

Merry Christmas and I hope you all had a very happy New Year!

Ja Ne!


	5. Chapter 5

From the Last Chapter

"Pretty rich although he doesn't act like it, he's a very down to earth and polite. He practically acts the exact opposite of Malfoy." 'I wonder why he's forbidden to answer questions about his sister's disappearance. I wonder how she could have been friends with a Malfoy.' I looked up at the teacher's table and saw her laughing gaily at one of the other professor's jokes, she looks very nice and comfortable in her surroundings. What are you hiding Professor?

Chapter 5

A useless chapter.

~At the Teacher's Table~

Hitomi was sitting at the Teacher's table eating her dinner. She was absently wondering how she stomached Hogwarts food for seven years. Not that it was bad just that the food from Fanelia's kitchens had a different taste to it, different spices and the like.

"So Hitomi are you ready for the parent-teacher conference tomorrow?" She looked up from her in-depth study of a piece of steamed cabbage, trying to determine if she should risk trying it. (AN1) 

"Well Professor Flitwick, I think that I'm ready, I spent most of yesterday compiling a series of possible questions, answers and researching possible defenses against the dark arts that are not currently included in the curriculum which upon further study can be integrated. Professor McGonagall chuckled.

"You must be very proud, she's methodical just like her father, who knows? Hogwarts could be very different by the end of this year." Hitomi demurely cast her eyes down and modestly blushed.

"I try my best to take on assignment logically, my father has always placed a lot of emphasis on completing tasks correctly." (AN2)

"He always has." Professor Snape took that moment to speak up,

"So what's your plan for when Mr. Lucius Malfoy and Mr. Zilas Malfoy show up?" She froze in her seat.

"Hope someone will give me a boost out of one of the windows?"

"So you're still going to avoid them?"

"Like the plague. Besides if they come I'll just call Van to pick me up a little earlier. I hope Zilas won't take too much offense to my being married, I mean he's nice enough but." She smiled and sighed, "He's not Van."

"What kind of party are you going to child?"

"It's a masque, my dress is a deep almost burgundy red with a beautiful gold trim. I don't have a necklace or bracelet to go with it but I know Van will buy a set for the occasion. He thought he was being so sneaky, he brought me to a jewelers to ask my opinion on some ruby jewelry for Merle's birthday." Concealed smiles and chuckles circulated around the table. Dessert was served at that moment and then the house prefects were instructed to lead their houses to their dorms. Mamoru stayed behind to talk with her.

"Hey baby bro."

"Hi Hitomi, you know I'm the most popular Gryffindor now because my sister's a teacher?"

"Well I'm glad that I can accommodate you. How has school been? I heard that you got a visit from you-know-who last year."

"Yeah we did but it wasn't really that big of a deal because I wasn't present for the final battle."

"Mamoru I need you to pass the word to the other students that I'm still a Gryffindor and that I will do everything in my power to protect them okay?"

"Don't worry Hitomi, I'll tell them, you will tell us if you start having visions again though won't you?"

"Of course I will Mamoru. If I start having visions again I'll use a pensive and bring it directly to Headmaster Dumbledore you don't have to worry about anything. Now hurry up and go to bed, or at least talk with some of your friends. The new first years will need help and support and as a second year you can help them out."

"Besides Van's coming in a few minutes and you'd like some privacy?" Hitomi blushed slightly and ruffled his hair.

"I've always enjoyed your ability to read between the lines brat. Now get up to your dorm." She gave him a little push, "I wouldn't want to embarrass you in front of all your friends by walking you up there and then kissing you goodnight on the forehead."

"You wouldn't?!"

"Try me."

"Okay I'm going I'm going. But I don't know the password for my dorm."

"I'm sure that Miss Granger will wait for you at the door, since you two were flirting so much over dinner."

"We were not."

"You weren't doing what?" Mamoru and Hitomi whirled around.

"VAN!" Hitomi threw herself into his arms before kissing him passionately. Mamoru looked uncomfortable until someone cleared his or her throat at the entrance to the Great Hall. Mamoru looked up at his savior, Oliver Wood, Hitomi rested her head on Van's chest.

"Oh Hitomi you're busy I just wanted to catch up on old times, maybe we can talk in a few days?"

"Sure that'd be great, maybe we can talk over lunch in the Leaky Cauldron on Friday. Van this is Oliver Wood, a friend of mine, Oliver this is Van Fanel my loving husband. Van please don't get jealous."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Fanel." Van nodded,

"It's nice to meet you too. But my name is Van, Mr. Fanel was my father."

"Oliver do you mind taking Mamoru up to the dorms? I'm afraid I don't know the password."

"Sure Hitomi no problem. We'll leave the two of you alone." Mamoru waved goodbye and made some kissing noises before Oliver dragged him out of the Great Hall. Hitomi rubbed up against Van as he moved his hand through her hair.

"Why don't we take him up on his suggestion." Van kissed the corner of her lips,

"Sounds good to me, I bought something for you." Hitomi looked straight into his eyes,

"Really? Will you show me upstairs?"

"Of course let's go." As they were walking Van's hand slipped lower until it settled in the small of her back and he bent down and swept her off her feet.

"Van this is really romantic but you don't know where we're going."

"Then I guess you'll have to tell me as we go won't you?"

"I guess I will won't I?"

He effortlessly carried her from the Great Hall up to her rooms, too involved in each other to notice a certain blonde second year behind one of the pillars intently listening to every word that was exchanged he took out a quill and paper and quickly wrote:

****

Dear Father:

The new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher is a woman by the name of Hitomi Kanzaki, she has blonde hair and green eyes. I have included a picture of her. She seems to have connections to our family. She's also married to a man named Van Fanel. I overheard a comment at dinner that she wishes to avoid us. She will be at the conference tomorrow night.

Draco Malfoy.

He walked out of the Great Hall after sending his owl to deliver the letter to Malfoy Manor.

~At the Malfoy's~

A thunderstorm raged in the background as if imitating the mood of the man inside. He had almost white blonde hair and he stood at the window waiting, his features were briefly illuminated with each flash. He caught the owl as it flew in the window and quickly tore open the envelope. His lightning quick reflexes grabbed the picture as it fluttered toward the ground. The sound of his heart breaking was almost audible in the silent room. Taking his wand firmly in his right hand and pointing it at Van in the picture he whispered a spell under his breathe causing the image of Van to be replaced with his own. Zilas Malfoy was now holding Hitomi Kanzaki with her arms around his neck and his arms around her waist. The perfect pair wrapped in love's embrace (AN3) Zilas took the envelope and letter straight to his father. He was not prepared to watch his beloved Hitomi from the shadows he would have her, body, mind, heart and soul. Even if it meant selling his own to Lord Voldemort.

AN1-For the record I've never tried it so please don't take offense of me mocking it.

AN2-I've given a lot of hints to her father's identity so if you have guesses please EMAIL them to me not review them, I want it to be a partial surprise when I reveal it with a lot of drama in a very important part of the story.

AN3-I wasn't trying to be poetic or anything so please don't even think it.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it took so long for some reason I thought that I was running my contest until the 24th of January instead of the 18th! A big thank you to everyone who entered in the contest unfortunately Caliope and I were offered any good bribes. MagicMan/Smokegirl won with their name choice Zilas.

Please R&R

Ja Ne!


	6. Day One of Classes

From the Last Chapter

A thunderstorm raged in the background as if imitating the mood of the man inside. He had almost white blonde hair and he stood at the window waiting, his features were briefly illuminated with each flash. He caught the owl as it flew in the window and quickly tore open the envelope. His lightning quick reflexes grabbed the picture as it fluttered toward the ground. The sound of his heart breaking was almost audible in the silent room. Taking his wand firmly in his right hand and pointing it at Van in the picture he whispered a spell under his breathe causing the image of Van to be replaced with his own. Zilas Malfoy was now holding Hitomi Kanzaki with her arms around his neck and his arms around her waist. The perfect pair wrapped in love's embrace (AN3) Zilas took the envelope and letter straight to his father. He was not prepared to watch his beloved Hitomi from the shadows he would have her, body, mind, heart and soul. Even if it meant selling his own to Lord Voldemort.

Chapter 6

The chapter I meant to be chapter 5

Hogwarts-The Next Morning

The golden sunlight fluttered through the curtains, drawn haphazardly over a window, illuminated the two figures in the bed. The woman shifted as the light glided over her eyes before burying her face in the man's strong shoulder. The man's arms tightened around her small frame as his eyes opened to see the owl staring down at him from the headboard. He quickly rolled off the bed with his startled bedmate still enveloped in his arms.

"Van? What are you doing?"

"Sorry soldiers instinct took over, I'm not used to seeing an owl six inches from my face first thing in the morning." (AN1)

"So can we get off the floor now and see what it wants?"

"… I suppose …" He released her and she crawled back on the bed and wrapped a sheet around her torso before untying the parchment from around the owl's foot. As soon as she was finished the owl flew to a nearby chair, grabbed one of her perfumed scarves and flew out the window. Hitomi and Van stared after it for a moment before redirecting their attention to the letter.

"Well that was odd and I liked that scarf too." Van knelt on the bed behind her and kissed her bare shoulder.

"Who's the letter from? And don't worry about the scarf I'll buy you a new one."

"I don't … know …" Hitomi turned the parchment until she saw the Malfoy crest. "It bears the Malfoy crest." She unrolled the parchment and Van read silently over her shoulder.

**_Dearest Hitomi,_**

**_I am very pleased to hear that you've returned to Hogwarts. I will see you at the conference tonight. We can remise old times and discuss our future over a glass of wine._**

**_All my love,_**

**_Zilas Malfoy._**

Van grit his teeth, and tightened his arms around Hitomi's waist.

"I hope he realizes that you're married now."

"Don't worry I will be sure to slowly and patiently explain to him that there will never be anything between him and myself. Why? Are you jealous?"

"**_NO_**_!_" Van declared heatedly, in response to the amused expression on her face he continued, "Well you are my wife and I'm the only one allowed to call you dearest and love and and … I'm not jealous of some weakling who didn't end up marrying you." Hitomi nodded her head sagely,

"Of course not love, you aren't even capable of being jealous of Zilas, I mean his nickname in school was the blonde Adonis but you have nothing to worry about at all." Van's expression went from semi-calm to steamed. "Van, sweetie, you do realize that I'm joking with you right?" Van regained his semblance of composure.

"Of course I do, I was so sure you were joking I wasn't even angry."

"Of course you weren't. I love you."

"I love you too." He leaned over to kiss her and she whispered against his lips,

"Don't you have that meeting in Zaibach today before the masque?" His eyes widened and he leapt out of bed quickly grabbing his clothes and putting them on.

"Why did you have to remind me now?! I could have slept in!"

"I don't want you to be late and make Fanelia look bad and besides I'd like to take a shower before breakfast and if you're in the shower with me I'll miss teaching first class AND breakfast." He gave her a half-hearted glare and grabbed the port key on her desk and disappeared but not before saying,

"I'll pick you up at 8:45 to get ready for the ball. I love you."

"Mmm" Hitomi stretched and got up from the bed and walked to the bathroom, she was about to take a shower when she felt sick to her stomach. She quickly threw up in the toilet before rinsing out her mouth and brushing her teeth. "What the heck is going on with me? That's the second time this week." She shrugged it off and took her shower and prepared for the day.

In the Gryffindor Boys Dormitories

All the second year boys had gotten up to greet a new school day, in other words they had all played practical jokes on each other the night before and were all covered in some sort of sticky blue goo and were getting up early to wash it off. Well almost all of them Mamoru Kanzaki was still blissfully sleeping dreaming his little boy dreams of winning the Super Bowl or getting Sammy Sosa's autograph on live TV. Until the boy who lived and his red haired friend decided it was time to wake up the little new teachers little brother. Harry wished to wake him up gently, while Ron just grabbed his sheets from beneath him and pulled effectively spinning him out of bed.

"OUCH!!" and the young wizard came up swearing. "What the did you do that for?"

"We just wanted to introduce ourselves I'm Ron Weasly and this is Harry Potter." Ron stuck out his hand to be shaken and Mamoru just opened and closed his mouth in anger.

"I know who you both are, we met briefly in first year. Did you have to wake me up?! I was having the best dream."

"Breakfast is also in half an hour and the showers will be plugged for the next at least twenty minutes because of the potions that my twin brothers mixed up for jokes this year."

"Those are your brothers' pranks?"

"Yep."

"Hmm very interesting maybe it wasn't such a horrible thing to be woken up after all. I just have one warning for you, make sure that no practical jokes are played on Hitomi. She has a lot of spells that would blow your mind and you'd never win a war with her. And it's very possible that her husband who is 6'2 and has successfully fought and killed a fire-breathing dragon will come and find you and kick your $$e$."

"He fought a fire-breathing dragon? And won?" Mamoru nodded. "My brother Charlie works with dragons all the time! That's so cool!"

"That's actually how he met my sister, they were both fifteen. We better get ready for breakfast, I'm starved."

"Right."

In the Great Hall

Most of the sleepy students were shuffling into the Great Hall and the teachers were taking their seats while leaving the Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher's seat unoccupied beside the potions teacher. Hitomi glided into the Great Hall as if dancing on the air itself.

"You seem to be in a good mood Professor Kanzaki." Hitomi sat down and helped herself to a glass of juice,

"I'm in a very good mood Professor Snape."

"I'm guessing you had a good night with your husband?" Hitomi blushed and replied,

"I'm sorry but I don't kiss and tell."

"That's what I expected." Hitomi smiled at him as Headmaster Dumbledore made his announcements and explained all the letters about the conference that had been sent to parents. Breakfast was finally served and the students ate hungrily while talking with their mouths full. Professor Snape leaned over and spoke softly in her ear, "Miss Granger from Gryffindor is giving you her detective look, it seems like she's very curious about you. You'll probably have to talk to her very soon about what curiosity did to the cat."

"I don't expect for her to be a problem, she'll 'discuss' it with Mamoru before she confronts me … if she ever gets around to confronting me. She's a very smart and stubborn girl but I don't believe she has the guts to approach me with illogical conclusions."

"That is very true, just watch out for her. She thinks that she knows everything and is a trifle arrogant and is a bit anti-social. And she loves homework, she's a very strange child."

"I don't know, I haven't met her yet but she seems a lot like me when I was her age. She's very meticulous and when worse comes to worse I'll bet she's a good person to have on your side."

"That is so very true." And with that the conversation ended. Breakfast ended shortly after and all the teachers and students made their way to their classes. Hitomi took particular notice of Mamoru joining the tightly knit group of friends that included Ron Weasely, Hermione Granger, and the famous boy-who-lived Harry Potter.

DADA Classroom First Period Seventh Years Gryffindor/Slytherin Split

Hitomi waited for everyone to get comfortable and to calm down before introducing herself.

"Hello everyone, I'm sure you all remember me after all I didn't graduate that long ago and I haven't forgotten much so don't worry too much about homework from this class. I remember what it was like trying to finish all my assignments while still trying to figure out who was taking who to where and when. Of course there will be a minimum of thirty minutes of homework a night." A few people groaned in the classroom. "But of course homework for this class isn't that difficult, it could be something as easy as learning a simple block for the next days lesson plan that I'll tell you about in advance. And as a teacher I am expected to mark something after all teachers don't have anything better to do right? Well I have something better to do. I can't vouch for anyone else. Marks from this class are going to be simple, I will give quizzes on the theory of DADA and I will have some quizzes that will test your ability to cast different spells. A major test will be on the twenty-second of each month so you have plenty of time to study, the only time that such a test will be moved is if it's a weekend or if I was out really late the night before and call a free class. I will have bonus marks available for students who are slipping in their studies or just want to do better than everyone else, and to get these marks is extremely simple, it's so simple it should be illegal! Bonus marks are for volunteering for class demonstrations and I also take bribes, I especially like Chocolate covered turtles that the muggle world makes. They may not know too much about …well anything … but they can make good candy. Are there any questions?" A hand was raised in the back, "Yes?"

"Are you single?" Hitomi laughed gaily at the question,

"I'm afraid not, not since I got these rings anyway." She held up her left hand for the whole room to see. There were oohs and ahs from all corners of the room. The Gryffindors and Slytherins glared at each other for once noticing each others existance in the class. "Oh and that reminds me I don't approve of fighting in this class, so I strongly discourage anyone from showboating because my punishments aren't too much fun, cleaning bathrooms on every floor for each offense the muggle way is more than you are probably prepared to do in this class. Since that's everything let's get to work we have a busy day of review ahead of us, so who would like to be the first person to earn some bonus marks by demostrating …"

Hours later in the third period Gryffindor/Slytherin second year split class

Hitomi gave her little speech that she'd been giving all morning making sure that everyone in the class was VERY aware of the punishments involved with fighting in class. "Are there any questions?" She looked around and her heart dropped into her stomach when she realized that Draco Malfoy's hand was in the air, "Yes Mr. Malfoy?"

"Why didn't you marry my brother?"

"I had meant about the course not about my personal life."

"So? Answer the question anyway."

"Okay but just this once I don't appreciate being directed by students. I didn't marry your brother because I fell in love with someone else."

"Who?"

"That is none of your business. Everyone turn to page six of your text books please and I'd like a volunteer to read the first paragraph out loud as I make notes for you to take down on the board." She scanned the room, "Okay Miss Granger, please read the first paragraph." Hitomi snapped her fingers and the chalk jumped into her hand and she started to write from her personal notes as Hermione read out loud the possible defenses against a full body bind spell. Unknown to Hitomi a bucket of water had levitated and was gently gliding over to where she stood writing notes. It was about to tip over when, "Mr. Malfoy if I turn around and look up and see a bucket of water within ten feet of me you will be punished severely. You have until the count of five. One … Two … Three … Four … Five." She turned around and the full contents of the bucket fell on her head drenching her from head to toe. The look on her face was of pure outrage. "MR. FILCH!" Everyone turned to the door expecting Mr. Filch to show up at the door but were shocked when Professor Snape was standing in the doorway.

"Is there a problem Professor Kanzaki?"

"Yes, I'd like to talk to you in the hallway alone."

"Of course." He waited as she gracefully performed a drying spell on herself and stormed out the door. The students couldn't hear the words being said outside but they could hear the tones of the two Professors. They came back into the room in no less than fifteen minutes.

"Mr. Malfoy it has been decided that your punishment will be chosen by Professor Snape this time but be warned if you ever even think of playing a trick like this again on me you will not got off so easily."

"Mr. Malfoy I will expect to see you in my room after last class. You have a lot of work ahead of you."

"Thank you professor. Now class since we were interrupted so rudely by Mr. Malfoy's sense of humor HE will be responsible for all the readings for the rest of the year unless I'm feeling very charitable. Continue where Miss Granger left off Mr. Malfoy." She snapped her fingers and the chalk continued writing on the black board by itself. "And you may all thank Mr. Malfoy for the two hundred question review exam that you will take in Monday's class that I was planning on breaking up into ten different classes. I'm not a person to mess with Mr. Malfoy family ties or not, I don't lose." The whole class was in shock as she sat down heavily into her chair at the front of the class. "Mr. Malfoy I don't hear page six paragraph four being read out loud." As Draco started to read out loud to the class Hitomi could literally feel the shock in the room. As she began to relax a little she began to consider her present situation and threat.

'I'm sure they won't be too disappointed when they only get a fifty-question review exam, I don't have that much extra time on my hands. Now all I have left to do is to pick my hairstyle for tonight's masque.' Hitomi grabbed a few hair magazines out of the bottom drawer of her desk and as Draco continued to read and the chalk kept writing notes she start to work on her hair style for that night that she would start after class was over. The Gryffindors in the class were whispering among themselves, the most interesting conversation was the one with Ron and Harry trying to convince Mamoru to get his sister to change her mind about the huge review exam.

"I can't promise anything, she is incredibly strong willed when she makes a decision. Although if we're lucky I can talk to her husband and convince him that it's very important to keep her very occupied this weekend so she can't write the exam."

"If you can do that."

"Will you guys hush up? I'm trying to copy all the notes from the board."

"Sorry Hermione." The three boys chorused, very quietly so they didn't disturb Hitomi from her magazine. The class continued and ended without incident. All the students could literally feel Hitomi's excitement for her first day of classes to be over.

AN1-I was very very tempted to have a bucket of water floating over their heads but I think I'll save that one for later in the chapter.

AN –I do realize that the characters are OOC but this is how the escaflowne world exists in my head so I'm afraid that as the all powerful author you will just have to deal with it. Ha Ha! I'm all-powerful! I'm the best! WHACK What the ?! Oh no they're back! NO the inhumanity! My … my … my original very abusive muses are back! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Runs away screaming

Primary Muse: Sorry she was getting a little conceited and it's my job as her muse to burst her bubble every once and a while. Not to mention she was getting way too excited and worked up since her car accident two days ago (Monday March 10, 2003). Don't worry she isn't hurt badly just some lower back pain and retroactive bitchiness. And may I say it's great to be back? I don't even know what this story is about so I think I'll go back and read it. Please excuse me…

She throws several small silver spheres on the ground and a cloud of smoke slowly floats to cover her body. As the smoke reaches her head a fan from somewhere author whistles innocently blows away the smoke showing the Primary Muse swearing as she climbs a rope to the ceiling. She looks embarrassed as she leaps into the dark areas in the room and slinks away. And who is victorious? ME!!!! You would have never guessed would you?

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I didn't quite make it to where I wanted to get this chapter so the masque won't be until the next chapter. And for the record I'd like to have this story completed within the next six months at the most and remember reviews make the fingers type faster!!! HINT HINT.

I already have a few different stories ideas that I'd like to try after I'm done this story, you never know I may start the new story before I finish this one. Please R&R I'm begging you all, without reviews I will get really really lazy. Oh and because of my accident last week I will be going to physiotherapy so I won't be online or updating very much.

I also wanted to tell everyone that I'm in the process of looking for a beta-reader (because my current friend who's helping me is kinda busy lately). To be my beta you have to have msn messenger (my address is in my profile) and I have to have read at least one of your stories. If you're interested you can review or email me. Oh and if you do add me to your msn please email me first so I have some idea of who's asking to be added.

Thank you

Enzeru No Yami


	7. End to first day of classes

From the last chapter

"Sorry Hermione." The three boys chorused, very quietly so they didn't disturb Hitomi from her magazine. The class continued and ended without incident. All the students could literally feel Hitomi's excitement for her first day of classes to be over.

Chapter 7

At the bell everything was quiet in the DADA classroom, a new sense of respect had be instilled in the students. Professor Kanzaki was obviously not a person to mess with. Of course her little brother was the new most popular student in the class, mostly because many of the students wanted the huge exam cancelled. Draco Malfoy, the cause of their grave predicament, also approached Mamoru. He was apparently quiet angry that she had refused to answer his questions and decided that Mamoru would have to answer them.

"Well you pest, where does this husband," he spat the word as if it was foul, "of hers live? What makes him so much better than a Malfoy."

"It isn't my place to say, and it's like she said it's none of your business. Just because you're a Malfoy doesn't mean that you can pry into the private lives of others. Besides your brother didn't have a chance with her since fifth year."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because that's when she first met him on her trip to muggle Japan, he's a great guy not to mention he's selfless and reliable. Didn't your brother stand her up in Hogsmede one time? Didn't your brother notice that she only wanted to be friends after that summer?"

"You don't know what you are talking about peasant. Hitomi Kanzaki is a woman whose role in life is to be a matridge of the Malfoy family." Draco sneered at Mamoru and stalked away.

Fourth Period

Gryffindor/Hufflepuff split 1st years.

"Hello everyone, I'm Professor Hitomi Kanzaki like I've said before today I'm not a difficult teacher and I'm sure if everyone cooperates we will all have a wonderful year. Since lunch you've probably heard of my little speeches and probably some of the Q and A this morning. To save us all time, yes I am happily married and I want for you all to do the best you can I here but be warned just because I'm an easy-going teacher doesn't mean that I will let you all slack off in here. There will be homework in this class but I don't foresee any DADA essay until next month. Are there any questions about the course?" A boy who seemed to cower in fear when she looked at him spoke up.

"Do you work for the dark lord?" Hitomi started to laugh as she walked up to him. She stopped at his desk and knelt in front of him and pulled up the left sleeve of her gown.

"Have you heard of the dark mark that is the symbol of a follower of the Dark Lord?" The little boy nodded his head, "Do you see one on my arm?" He shook his head, "I don't work for the Dark Lord, in the dispute I am neutral you don't have to worry about a thing okay?" He smiled at her and nodded his head. Hitomi walked down the stairs to her desk, "Now class please take out your wands, instead of starting the year with notes you will all practice the all purpose counter spell. I will call you up one at a time and you will all stop this little bird by saying 'finite incandium' and pointing at it okay? Now repeat after me 'finite incandium.'"

The class repeated her "Very good! Now Mr. Pierre please come up and demonstrate to the class…"

The rest of the class went smoothly as the students came up and performed the spell successfully after a little bit of personal coaching. The bell finally rang and she dismissed the students. The students started to pack up their books and leave the class except for…

"Miss Weasley, could you stay for a moment?" The young girl's lip trembled softly as she nodded and placed her books back on the table in front of her. Her friends looked back in worry and wondered thoughtfully if the young girl had gotten in trouble somehow on her first day. Hitomi walked over to the young girl's desk and sat down on the table. "Don't worry sweetie you aren't in trouble I'm just wondering why you seem to be so nervous when I called everyone up to demonstrate the new incantation." The young Weasley's eyes filled with tears,

"I can't do anything right! I'm going to be a disappointment to my entire family if I flunk out of first year DADA!" Hitomi moved to a chair beside her and started to stroke the young girl's hair.

"Flunk out? It's the first day; everyone is nervous and worries about being embarrassed in front of their peers. Why exactly are you thinking that you'll fail this course anyway?"

"I don't know, I just don't seem to be any good at incantations or at understanding anything."

"Do you mind if I braid your hair? It's your first day, it will be confusing but over time you'll get used to it. One day you'll look back on these years and laugh, trust me when I say that what you do in school has absolutely nothing to do with what you'll do for your entire life. It's an opportunity to learn things about yourself; school isn't about memorizing facts and dates. It's learning how to get along with other people and how to follow instructions. Marks mean nothing when you get out of school. Who you are and what you are capable of means everything. And as for this class, I don't intend on failing anyone, all you have to do is volunteer to demonstrate different spells and you'll get bonus marks." Hitomi's hands moved skillfully with her hair, making a gentle braid and she called for the different objects out of her purse, as she needed them.

"Really? So I'll pass this course?"

"Sweetie you'll pass this course and your other courses with flying colors, and to make sure any time you need some help to can ask my baby brother Mamoru to come and get me to help you or you could also ask your friends and your fellow students for assistance. Besides, I've already met Miss Granger and I'll bet that she'll be very happy to help you with any problems you might have."

"I guess she would. But what if I don't meet my parent's expectations?"

"Sweetie the only person's expectations that you have to meet are your own. You shouldn't try your best for anyone but yourself."

"But what if I don't get a job after I graduate?"

"Sweetie you have six years before you graduate and how can you define a good job? Something that makes you a lot of money or something that makes you happy? No one will be disappointed if whatever you do makes you happy. Remember that, it will be one of the most important things you ever learn in school. Okay the braid is all done what do you think?

Ginny smiled as she ran her fingers along the exotic looking French braid.

"My hair stylist taught me that one in seventh year, it's called the 'Twin Dragon Braid' and it's almost time for dinner, why don't you go dry your eyes and go to the Great Hall for supper. I'm sure that your brothers are all waiting for you to come."

"Thank you Professor. That really takes a load off my mind."

"No problem sweetie, hmm I'll perform a small spell to remove the redness and puffiness from your eyes so everyone doesn't worry and your brothers won't come to destroy the Slytherin scum that made you cry."

"You're a Slytherin?"

"My father was, my mother was a Gryffindor, my brother was a Gryffindor and I was in Slytherin. According to my mother you could hear the screams of rage and despair echoing the halls when they started dating in school."

"But but you're so nice!"

"My parents are very nice too, just because someone is sorted into Slytherin doesn't mean that they are born evil or something. It just means that they display certain characteristics and would get along with a certain group of people. It's true that being Slytherin is the most common link to becoming a death eater but there are exceptions. For example the first few years of school I was engaged to a Slytherin. We were friends because our fathers were friends or maybe it was colleges… I know my mother didn't like his family very much."

"If you two were engaged why didn't you get married?"

"I met someone else, compared to my fiancée at the time he was a knight in shining armor and he had this smile that made my heart flutter every time I saw it. My mother was very pleased that I had found someone different."

"What did your father think?"

"You know I don't know. He was never angry about my choice; I have to admit I was slightly afraid to tell him that I had fallen in love with someone else. He wasn't too pleased with me but as soon as he met Van he consented to end the engagement and I admit he was quite impressed when Van asked for my hand in marriage."

"Why did they do that?"

"Because they wanted me to be happy and if I was in a marriage with someone that I didn't love with my whole heart then I wouldn't be happy. Besides I doubt that my father wants my brother and I to have to choose sides if and when there is a war."

"You think that there will be a war?"

"Two opposing forces will soon fight for control of the planet. It's inevitable. But don't worry, it probably won't be a huge battle or a long battle. There are many elements that must be considered before taking a country or a group of people to war and considering all those elements takes time. It's very unlikely that the war will happen in your life time."

Ginny smiled and waved at Hitomi before she dashed out to the Great Hall. Hitomi looked around the room,

"Well I survived the first day of classes." And she left the vacant room. Or at least she thought that it had been empty, as Zilas Malfoy stepped out of the shadows and held her scarf to his face inhaling the perfume before opening the large bay windows and flying away on his firebolt.

Great Hall

Ginny had entered the Great Hall and sat beside Ron. "Gin what happened to your hair?"

"Do you like it? Professor Hitomi calls it the 'Twin Dragon Braid' she did my hair and helped me with my incantations. She's really nice."

"It looks good Ginny. What charm did she use?"

"She only used charms to retrieve things from her purse on her desk. She did the rest by hand."

"Wow I'm sure that mom will love it … you did remember that mom and dad are coming tonight right?"

"In all the excitement I forgot. When are they coming? Seven o'clock?"

"Probably." After a few quiet moments of eating Ginny looked over to Mamoru.

"Mamoru where does your sister live when she isn't at school? She has an odd accent?"

"She lives with her husband." He mumbled around a mouthful of food. Ginny looked at him cocking her head.

"Where?" Mamoru got this look of absolute terror on his face,

"Uh…" He looked over to the teacher's table where Hitomi was mouthing something. "Portugal, she lives in Portugal." Hitomi hit her forehead with her hand, she had mouthed 'Spain'.

"But isn't Portugal a country which requires all witches and wizards to be registered and work in the government?"

"uh…"

"And since her name isn't in any of the recent records from ANY of the government institutions in wizardry, I know that you're lying. So where does she actually live Mamoru?"

"I have a villa in Spain, Ms. Granger. That's where my accent is from. Mamoru gets confused because my villa is about 20 km form the border isn't that right Mamoru?"

"Yes that is exactly right."

"And one more thing Mamoru."

"Yes?"

"Stop plotting against me, I find it quite distracting, not to mention that it is against the rules and father is getting quite discontented with your actions as of late."

"Eep! I'll stop." She patted him on the head.

"Good boy. Oh and before I forget can you keep your kitten out of my room? It doesn't like Van at all and he doesn't like sharing the bed with it okay?"

"I didn't even know it was loose but I'll keep him in my room, scout's honor."

"Good, I was worried for a while that Van and Pitter-pat were going to fight over the bed."

"Pitter-pat? You named your pet Pitter-pat?"

"Uh … my mother named him it wasn't my fault Hermione!"

"Of course it wasn't Mamoru. I remember when you first got Pitter-pat and it was raining and mother made an offhand comment on the rain pittering on the window and he came to her and meowed. It was absolutely adorable!"

"Hitomi, don't you have adult things to do?"

"Ooh I see you'd like me to stop embarrassing you in front of the girl you have a crush on. Remember that mom is coming tonight and to tell her everything that's happened while you've been gone. See you later baby bro." Mamoru turned a bright shade of red as she walked back up to the teacher's table and sat down beside Professor Snape.

"Crisis averted?"

"Crisis averted. I even had the chance to redirect the attention away from me." Snape looked at her thoughtfully.

"Are you still planning the trip to Gaea with a few students?"

"I'm not quite sure, there are several students that I wouldn't want to take to Gaea and I don't know how to word the application without obviously discriminating against those people."

"Well who do you want to invite? Is it too much to hope there are any Slytherins on that list?"

"Slytherins are welcome but they have to be well behaved in unfamiliar surroundings and to be able to live without magic for a few weeks while we study the remains of Atlantis. It should be fascinating to study a different magical culture before wands."

"And being at home for a few weeks wouldn't be too bad either?"

"It's definitely a plus."

"About the conference tonight, are you staying very long? You know that your mother would love to talk to you."

"I'm going to get ready before the conference begins so that I don't have to miss too much of the conference. I wish that the ball wasn't tonight, all those people and parents are coming to see and talk to me and I have to go to a party."

"The disadvantages of being famous Hitomi. Everyone wants to get to know you and adore you." Hitomi stuck out her tongue.

"I didn't ask to be adored or famous. They just gave it to me when I wasn't looking."

Snape smirked and went back to his dinner, Hitomi Kanzaki was quite a spirited child.

AN-Hi everyone, I realize that this chapter is really short but I do have a good reason you see I'm leaving the country for twenty days so I can't post anything and I only had a little bit prepared for this posting and it goes on and on. It's partially because it's difficult to get inspiration with such a difficult crossover. Some of you may realize that Snape is OOC but there is a good reason for that and you'll just have to trust me when I finally reveal the reason to you all in a few (dozen) chapters at the rate this story is going.

I will be back and have some notes (hopefully) and be able to post around May 8-12th now I'm not promising anything so don't hold me to that, I'll have eight hours of jet-lag to overcome before I can accomplish too much.

If anyone has any questions that are in reason like for example an unreasonable question would be who is Hitomi's father. I've gotten that one a few times and if you get me at a good time on MSN I might actually tell you. I promise you'll be very surprised. Please **DON'T** email me your questions until after May 5th when I get back or I can't promise that I'll get them because my hotmail account gets kinda full when I'm not emptying certain mailing lists daily.

Thank you all for your kind reviews, I will hopefully have more Zilas and the ball/conference next chapter when I get back. Who knows, if I get really bored on the plane I could have ten to fifteen handwritten pages waiting for you beautiful reviewers!

Thank you and I'll miss you all terribly,

Enzeru No Yami


	8. The Meeting

From the last chapter

"The disadvantages of being famous Hitomi. Everyone wants to get to know you and adore you." Hitomi stuck out her tongue.

"I didn't ask to be adored or famous. They just gave it to me when I wasn't looking."

Snape smirked and went back to his dinner, Hitomi Kanzaki was quite a spirited child.

Chapter 8

The Meeting

After dinner, Hitomi retired to her chambers to change into her new gown made specifically for the ball. It had a red bodice and a skirt that was made up of red, orange, and yellow layers. The different layers were cut so all the colors could be seen in the front of the dress but what made this dress special was the back. The back up the dress was made up of golden thread woven to create a spider web pattern with a dragon in the middle; her gown would definitely turn heads. (AN1) Her hair was magically styled into an up-do with diamond pins inserted to hold her hair. And her make-up was lightly applied with a charm. She looked radiant but it was a little fancy for a simple parent-teacher meeting so she covered her dress with her cloak and charmed the diamonds on the pins to hide themselves from the parents. Her grandfather clock in the corner of the room chimed, it used to have a majestic gong in it but it always made her jumpy so she changed it to a small set of chimes, seven o'clock and she made her way down the stairs and into the Great Hall where parents and students had been gathering for the past half hour. The doors magically opened at her appearance and she walked regally up to the professor's table only to shock everyone but sitting on it's top. In the voice Van fondly referred to as her 'princess voice' she greeted all the parents in attendance.

"Good evening everyone, I hope that you all had a safe trip to Hogwarts. I'm Professor Hitomi Kanzaki de Fanel, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Of course I'm sure that you already know that if you've received letters from your children" she paused to make eye contact with Draco "or read the pamphlet that was available on the Hogwarts Express. I was the Head Girl two years ago and am now teaching here just for a year while a new DADA teacher is trained to replace me." Hitomi continued on with her prepared speech and made eye contact with the different parents as she explained the new precautions that were being taken to protect their children during the school year. "Are there any questions?"

A clear voice laced with arrogance and self importance answered her summons,

"Where have you been for the last two years, as I recall there was supposed to be a wedding."

"Mr. Malfoy, I've made my own choices with my own life and even though it is truly none of your business there was a wedding but it wasn't to your first born son."

"Why not? Did you find someone richer to marry?"

"Actually I did. But that's not why I married him, I married my husband because he's loyal, brave, and cunning he's a true hero. He would have made an incredible Gryffindor." The look on Lucius' face was a mixture of disgust, horror, and hatred. She had publicly insulted the house of Malfoy, past, present, and future without so much as blinking. "Are there any other questions, preferably in reference to the school year and not my personal life?"

"Are you ready to go to the party?" All the heads turned to the figure leaning casually against one of the stone columns in the Great Hall. "After all, it would be a shame to let you get all dressed up and then just stay in." A wide smile broke onto her face and he kissed her as she slid into his open arms.

"Well I think I'm ready, oh I haven't spoken with my mother yet have you?" He shook his head and started leading her over to her mother who greeted them both with warm hugs and kisses on the cheeks. Van brought her hand up to his lips as he whispered,

"And again I am reminded where Hitomi got her beauty, the beauty that makes the sun itself turn green with envy." Her mother giggled and playfully hit his shoulder,

"Hitomi have I ever mentioned how much I like my new son-in-law?" Hitomi smiled

"Yes mother, many times." 

"And have I mentioned that I would like grandchildren very soon? And am expecting many?"

"Yes mother, remember you sent a letter with breakfast every day during Van and my honeymoon."

"Good now don't you children have somewhere to be?"

"Yes mother, are you coming to visit us at Christmas?"

"Of course I'll even see if I can get your father to crawl out of his paperwork long enough to come as well. Have a nice time and don't stay up too late." She winked at them as Hitomi blushed and Van tightened his grip around her waist.

"Darling if you will."

"I'd love to darling, good night everyone I hope that this presentation helped to quiet your fears about your children's safety." The parents started to clap but stopped as the beam of light covered Van and Hitomi and took them away with it. Headmaster Dumbledore then continued the meeting and saw all the parents back to the Hogwarts Express and back to King's Cross Station. The Malfoy's, Mrs. Kanzaki and the Weasley's were the last to leave as Mr. Weasley started asking dazed questions about how the beam of light worked and other related issues which Mrs. Kanzaki politely blew off as she left for home. Zilas Malfoy and his father were discussing the future Mrs. Zilas Malfoy as they left for Malfoy manor. Zilas would have a party to crash later that night…

AN1-Sorry my description sucks, I'm just trying to get something on paper for you incredibly patient and loyal readers *and hopefully reviewers* so please don't expect this chapter to be a Picasso or anything good.

I want to thank everyone for being so patient it has been around four months since my last update and I've been thrilled with all the reviews that I've received. I just hope that the wait didn't make me lose all of you and that you'll accept my most sincere apologies for not updating sooner but I had quite a few reasons. We'll work chronologically.

April 15, 03-This was the date of my last update, which was written quickly because I was spending three weeks on a school trip in Europe, mainly France. I had a lovely time thank you all for caring.

May 3, 03- I returned from my trip exhausted because like the idiot I was only slept at night instead of as much as possible making myself incredibly sick in the process and I spent a while recovering. As an added bonus I had missed a full week of math class, which wasn't a good thing because I was almost failing.

May – June 03- I was working my @$$ off to pass math and I graduated, started a new summer job, got a new boyfriend who dumped after a week of dating, *through no fault of my own a FRIEND of mine convinced him to dump me.* And I was pretty depressed because I liked him and he didn't even take me out to the movies or anything.

June-July-present- I was/am working full time at the golf course from 6am to 2pm and it's physically exhausting work, mostly because I work outside and weigh an impressive 105 pounds and some of the things I have to do takes a lot of physical strength… like carrying sod. And a bought of depression since someone told me that my FRIEND from above was actually sleeping with my ex-boyfriend and they didn't even have the guts to tell me themselves.

So as you can see I've had a very stressful couple of months and have been too occupied to update but I should be able to put out monthly chapters now and during the year. Until this son of a ***** story that I hate is finally finished.

Thank you all immensely for your support and reviews and emails. I'll try to update when I can and don't worry I will finish this story. I will not be defeated by a crossover story even though I have plans to start some more unconventional crossovers like Escaflowne/X-Men/Spider-Man and an Alternate Universe or Continuation fic which has Hitomi as a … oops I shouldn't give out any details or I might see a similar fic on ff.net without my permission.

Ja Ne!

~Enzeru No Yami~


	9. First Confrontation of the Battle Royal

Important: I have changed it so Hitomi was placed in slytherin house while she was at Hogwarts to fit in with my changing plot.

From the last chapter

"I'd love to darling, good night everyone I hope that this presentation helped to quiet your fears about your children's safety." The parents started to clap but stopped as the beam of light covered Van and Hitomi and took them away with it. Headmaster Dumbledore then continued the meeting and saw all the parents back to the Hogwarts Express and back to King's Cross Station. The Malfoy's, Mrs. Kanzaki and the Weasley's were the last to leave as Mr. Weasley started asking dazed questions about how the beam of light worked and other related issues which Mrs. Kanzaki politely blew off as she left for home. Zilas Malfoy and his father were discussing the future Mrs. Zilas Malfoy as they left for Malfoy manor. Zilas would have a party to crash later that night…

Chapter Nine: A nature according to a different color palate

Ladies screamed and men grasped for their weapons as Zilas Malfoy appeared in a crash of thunder and a puff of smoke in the middle of the dance floor. Hitomi turned from her conversation and dropped her glass of fruit juice to the floor in shock at hearing the familiar sounds of apparition. At the sound of the fine crystal breaking Zilas turned to face, her smiling.

"Ah Hitomi there you are, we didn't get a chance to talk earlier."

"What are you doing here Zilas?"

"I came to see you of course, is it too horrible to come see an old friend?"

"It is when you come to a gathering uninvited, you are not wanted here and I will not stand for this harassment. Why don't you just be a man and accept that of all the men I had the choice of marrying it wasn't you." Everyone in the room shivered at her icy tone as the room dropped a few degrees in temperature. They were shocked at the reception this strange man, Zilas; as the Fanelian queen called him. It was totally out of character for the young queen to treat anyone with anything less than friendly warmth.

"Ah! I see you haven't lost your touch, I thought all your time with these, peasants had softened you."

"They aren't peasants, just because they don't have the same background as us, doesn't make them peasants. Besides you know that I'm happily married to one of these 'peasants' as you call them. Does that make me a worthless peasant as well?"

"My darling Hitomi you were just confused you didn't mean to dilute your pure blood with one of these infidels by marrying one. I'll forgive your little transgression and you can marry me."

"Now you call my husband an infidel? I wonder why I didn't choose you now, it's because even though there were incredible parties, huge jewels that would have been mine to wear at my leisure and I would have been one of the most influential women in the wizarding world. But wait a minute, as I look around myself I see that I'm at an incredible party, I'm wearing some jewels that are worth more than your entire silk wardrobe and as a queen I am one of the most influential women on THIS planet. So I have the same things that you promised me, and I don't have to participate or be married to someone who participates in murderous politics that involve the rape and pillage and murder of innocent people. I married someone with compassion and warmth, not to mention that I know he'll never raise a hand against me unlike you. I had a bruise on my shoulder for a month when you dislocated it after you threw me into a wall when I disagreed with you. That was when I made my final decision to accept Van's proposal, he always has my best interests at heart."

"You won't speak to me in such a tone. You can not over rule my decision."

"Do you really want to start an old blood power struggle right now, right here? If you want I'll call my father in tears and tell him how you are treating me, or I could tell him about the incident with my shoulder. How you attacked me, and I'll tell him that I lied because you threatened my safety if I told anyone. Is that what you want Zilas?"

"You wouldn't."

"Our families have known each other for centuries, and we've known each other our whole lives. Try me."

"This is blackmail."

"So?"

"Why would you do this to me? To us?"

"My reasons are my own; I may do what I wish when I wish. I thought you would have noticed that, my father dotes on me and there are a lot of people that owe me their lives. You offered me power once. But what you offered is nothing compared to what I have achieved without dirtying my hands or my family name. Can you say the same or will you raise your sleeve and admit that you've sold your soul for power and riches?"

"No one owns me!"

"Do you come immediately like a dog when He calls you? Do you cower when you are in His presence? Do you do what He orders you to do without thought?" He refused to meet her eyes, "then it is worse than I thought you are also a coward. You may leave my presence willingly or I'll send you back. It's your choice and you have a minute to make it." He glared at her as he raised his wand,

"They've corrupted you, I will leave now but I will be back for you." He moved forward to kiss her but she took a drag off of the cigarette she had lit and blew the smoke into his face.

"Thirty seconds." He disappeared with a boom. Hitomi quickly took another drag of her cigarette then walked over to an ashtray and put it out before coughing from the smoke. "Now I remember why I quick smoking, these things are awful." Van stepped to take her in his arms and she gratefully fell into them.

"Hitomi what was that all about?"

"That was a display of slytherin politics. It's dirty, low and has to be conducted without any warmth. It's also very dangerous to get caught up in, not to mention that I don't have the nerves for it."

"You looked fine a moment ago."

"If I'd shown weakness I wouldn't be standing here right now, I'd have been forced to accompany him. If I hadn't stood my ground he would have won and would have taken his pre-arranged claim over me. In his eyes we are still engaged." She looked up from her place in his arms and for the first time he could see the tears in her eyes. "I want to go home." He nodded slowly,

"Majesties I am regretful to inform you that my queen is too distressed to continue with the festivities and we wish your blessing to retire for the night." The queen of Zaibach stepped forward,

"Of course, please inform us when Queen Hitomi is feeling better. It saddens us that she was quite distressed by the appearance of that man. Although we don't understand why he was here."

"We were going to get married two years ago but I left him a few weeks before the wedding. I hid out in Fanelia until my father could cancel the betrothal and give his blessings for me to marry Lord Van. Apparently he's still angry." Turning slowly Van lead Hitomi out of the room and to their chambers for the night. After her two maids helped her change into her nightgown she sat at the vanity table and started brushing her long blonde hair. Van placed both hands on her shoulders and kissed her gently on her cheek before drawing her gently to her feet and retiring to bed.

AN- I'll bet you'd lost all hope of me continuing this story … well for a while there I had lost all hope of continuing this story. So I'd like to hear some feedback on this chapter and I hope that everyone enjoys it and there will be updates in the future but I lost the main person that badgered me to update and write so I'll need to recruit a new task master.

Oh and I'd like to thank lovewitch because she looked over this chapter for me and even replied to the email within six hours which is a lot better than I've been able to reply to anything in the past while. Thank you Thank you Thank you.

Ja Ne,

Enzeru No Yami

NOTE this chapter has been tweaked slightly to fit in what i'd like to change it too. I'm also in a better mood to finish this story and get it over with! I'm sure everyone that has this story on their watch list is very happy for that. Thank you for all of your patience!


End file.
